


Agent Taylor (An Aaron Hotchner Lover Story)

by KateJohnson2020



Category: Aaron Hotchner - Fandom, Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateJohnson2020/pseuds/KateJohnson2020
Summary: Hi, my name is Zara Taylor! I'm so excited to join the BAU as a pencil pusher, however Hotch asked me to join him and the team in the field since I was from the area. I got a taste of the action and I loved it, so I joined the field agents and never turned back. Prentiss and Garcia seem to think Hotch has a crush on me. They're so silly...right?
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. Field Agent

“Look at you Prentiss!” I giggled, watching my bestie dance.  
“Ah well, I missed out on my sin-to-win weekend, so might as well sin a little here.”  
“Looks like Garcia is drooling over Morgan again.”  
“Looks like you’re catching Hotch’s eye again.”

Confused? Maybe I should catch you up to a month and a half ago. I had just joined the BAU as a pencil pusher. Gathering information, passing out files, filing away solved cases, while organizing new ones and setting cold ones in their proper placement. I reading over the current case file while the rest of the team discussed it in the meeting room when Agent Hotchner dropped a duffel bag on my desk.

“Get everything you need for a weekend. We’re going wheels up in ah hour.”  
“Uhm, A-Agent Hotchner...I-I’m not a field agent.”  
“I know, but we’re short handed and nobody knows this case better than you.”  
“Uhm...a-alright.”

I drove home and started tossing my things into a suitcase when I glanced over the little green dress my mother bought me. I wasn’t sure why, but I grabbed it and packed the frock away with some silver heels. I packed my toiletries in a separate bag and trotted off to the parking garage. I could have swore I heard somebody in the garage, but I blamed it on my paranoia. I did my usual checks under the car, in the trunk, and in the backseat as well as the floorboards before heading back to quantico and onto the jet.

“Whatcha reading there?” Reid asked.  
“Misery.”  
“You know according to a recent study people who read horror stories for fun are some of the most down to earth individuals on the planet. It’s said that they feel empathy for the killer and/or psychopath and try to see things from their point of view.”  
“You saying horror lovers are psychopaths?” Morgan asked.  
“No in fact, it’s quite the opposite. They’re some of the least likely people to be attacked by psychopaths and they’re the most likely to remain calm in a situation of panic.”  
“Aren’t they also highly paranoid?” JJ asked.  
“Yes,” I chuckled. “Oh, I said that out loud didn’t I?”

I looked up to see everyone either smirking or laughing at my comment and my reaction. When we landed in Atlanta Georgia, I immediately grabbed my files and slipped on my sunglasses. I was nervous to return to my old stomping grounds but it had been ten years since my parents’ passing so I doubt anyone would remember me.

“Reid, Zara, head to the hotel and secure our rooms and rental cars,” Hotch instructed.  
“Yes, sir,” I nodded. “How about a quick run through the drive through, Reid?”  
“Depends on where.”  
“Burger King,” I chuckled. “Lunch orders anybody?”  
“Zara-” Hotch sighed.  
“Oh, you’re telling me you had a fulfilling meal before we left?”  
“Fine. I’ll take a whopper meal with a diet coke.”  
“That’s what I thought.”

We rented two Yukons and headed over to the hotel to rent Morgan, Hotch, Reid, JJ, Prentiss, Rossi, and myself rooms. The price was astronomical, even if the company would pay for it. I had an economical idea and roomed myself with Prentiss, Morgan and Reid, JJ by herself, and Hotch and Rossi together which cut the price completely in half. We then swung by Burger King and grabbed everyone’s meals before heading to the local police station.

“What have we got?” I asked, removing my sunglasses.  
“Zara? Zara Taylor?” a familiar voice called out.  
“Shit,” I muttered under my breath. “Chad. Good to see you handing out the handcuffs and not wearing them.”  
“Oh I still wear them, if you know what I mean. Well look at you! You got a nice little figure after graduation, huh? Still got some curves to you but that’s alright, I remember you were always on the chunkier side. I like it.”  
“And you are?” Hotch asked, putting himself between us.  
“Chad Masters,” he smiled, extending a hand. “Lead detective on the case.”  
“We’ll need a room to set up,” he sighed, not shaking his hand.  
“Yeah, yeah. We got a backroom right over here. Feel free to make yourselves at home. Oh and Zara, I still live at my parents place by the lake if you ever want to stop by again.”  
“Can’t think of anything I’d want to do less.”  
“Always a tease,” he chuckled, smacking my ass.

I chewed on my tongue and fought the urge to smack him right across the face. I put my earbuds in as I started digging through the details of the latest occurrence. Reid could tell I was bothered but since he wasn’t very good at this sort of thing, he left me alone. I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked up to see Hotch offering me a cup of water before telling me we were ready to give the profile.

“The unsub we’re looking for is a male in his late thirties who just got out of a long term relationship, a divorce or breakup of some type,” Hotch explained. “This man is highly narcissistic and considers himself a ladies man. Luring women into uncomfortable situations is his specialty.”  
“Hey Chad, it could be you,” chuckled one of the detectives.  
“Like many ladies men,” I continued, “he frequents old local bars and clubs as a good luck charm. These attacks are not random. He follows the women from his favorite bar or club and stalks them for days until he feels confident enough to strike. While he is narcissistic, he lacks confidence and this is evident from his attack style. He strikes from the shadows and blind folds the women before having his way with them and slitting their throats.”  
“Sheesh, Zar,” Chad sighed. “You can be a real downer sometimes.”  
“This is a potential serial rapist and murderer, Chad. How is that supposed to be lively?”  
“Alright,” Hotch interrupted, “you all have your rounds. I suggest you start your tours immediately. You alright?”  
“Y-yeah I just...really hate that guy.”  
“Do you need to talk about it?”  
“No, I just...he...he took my...you know.”  
“Oh.”  
“Yeah and he was a real asshole about it. Whatever, not like I can do anything now. Is it alright if I head back to the hotel for a little while? I’m feeling kinda faint.”  
“Sure. Can you be back within an hour?”  
“Yeah. And Hotch...thanks.”  
“Is she okay?” I heard Prentiss ask.  
“She just needs some rest. Don’t worry, she’s tough.”


	2. Another Case Solved

“Hey. Where is everybody?”  
“Thought you needed a nap?” Hotch asked.  
“I couldn’t sleep.”  
“Any reason in particular?”  
“Nope.”  
“Zara!” Chad called out.  
“Shit. Do you ever work?”  
“Come on, baby,” he replied, rubbing my ass, “it’s not like I could ever turn my focus away from you. I hope to see you at the Captain’s Ball tonight.”  
“That is sexual harassment!” Hotch shouted, louder than I have ever heard him shout.  
“Woah. Hey man, this don’t concern you.”  
“You have your slimy hands all over my agent’s body who is clearly uncomfortable.”  
“If she wanted me to stop, she would stop teasing me like this? She’s asking for it.”  
“Chad, where were you on the night of November 5th?” I asked on a hunch.  
“Excuse me?”  
“Hotch, the first vic’s name was Renee, right?”  
“Yes.”  
“How fitting. That’s my middle name. She had short black hair, wore a little too much eyeliner and like her music super loud, didn’t she?”  
“What are you getting at?” Chad asked.  
“I’ll ask again. Where were you on the night of November 5th?”  
“Unless you’re arresting me, I don’t have to sit here and listen to this.”  
“No, but we can hold you for 24 hours.”  
“Or until my lawyer gets here.”  
“Fine. Then we’ll wait.”  
“Hands behind your back,” Hotch sighed, slapping the cuffs on him.

I took a moment to collect myself and straightened out my suit jacket before marching myself to get a cup of coffee. Hotch joined me and noticed my discomfort but he prided me on handling it professionally. Then he asked me to do one of the hardest things I had ever done in my life. I needed to flirt with Chad in order to get him to open up. I sighed and reluctantly agreed, a girl’s life was on the line.

I took down my pony tail and brushed out my black hair with my fingers before stripping off my white suit jacket. I straightened out my white silk blouse and dusted off my green, wide legged pants. I tucked my hair behind one ear and went to sit in the interrogation room, right across from where he was sitting.

“Well hello beautiful, and you are beautiful” he chuckled, quoting the Joker.  
“Hmm,” i chuckled. “You still remember my favorite villains? What else do you think about, Chad? Do you still think about that night at the lake?”  
“Sometimes.”  
“Yeah? You remember how scared I was? How I said I wasn’t ready?”  
“You sure seemed ready to me.”  
“I’m sure I did. After all that begging and piss poor pleading you did, I just wanted to shut you up.”  
“I never begged you-”  
“‘Baby please,’” I groaned, mocking him. “‘Just touch it. Just once. Let me just put it in, I just want to know what it feels like. Just one hump.’ You know what that’s called? Coercion. Your daddy begged me not to tell anyone after he heard me crying to your mother the next day. Even paid me to keep my mouth shut.”  
“You took his money?”  
“No, but I took him to where we did it. I wanted him to see the blood in your little deer stand. Hotch, I got an address for you.”  
“Hey! You can’t search my property without a warrant!”  
“You’re right, he can’t. However, I can call your momma and daddy and ask for a tour of the old house and your deer stand. Have fun in jail, Chad. We all know what they do to rapists.”

I got up and walked out of that room with my head held so high that I felt God himself smiling down on me. Without even thinking, I jumped into the Yukon and drove myself to that old lake house. I walked through the wet ground and climbed the ladder to find our vic chained up with hardly any clothes on. I wrapped my jacket around her before carrying the young teen to my car to wait for the ambulance. You wanna know the first thing his parents asked me? They asked me not to tell, so I told everyone in the BAU to grab every unit and all of the press. I told them to light up the lake house and bring as much noise as possible.

“You did good today,” Hotch sighed, leaning against my car.  
“Thanks.”  
“You sure you wanna sit behind a desk for the rest of your career?”  
“I don’t know. Something felt good about working in the field today.”  
“You know, I can promote you.”  
“You sure I deserve that?”  
“Well let’s see, you showed exemplary courage when facing an old personal issue, you maintained professionalism when faced with an obstacle, and when that obstacle seemed like it would be permanent you were able to use your connections to save somebody’s life. You are everything we need here in the BAU, Zara. I’d love to have you on.”  
“Hotch,” I blushed.  
“I meant as a member of the team.”  
“I know.”  
“R-right. Ugh...well, I better go get ready for the ball, huh?”  
“We’re going?”  
“After every case we solve, the team celebrates. This counts as our celebration and since we’re the guests of honor, we get in for free.”  
“Oh. Okay, I guess I’ll meet you guys there.”


	3. Captain's Ball

“You should wear the green dress,” Prentiss giggled, fixing her makeup.  
“Hmm. I think you’re right.”

I pulled on the little green Jovani dress my mother bought me before slipping into my silver heels to match my jewelry. Prentiss finished getting ready and just after I touched up my hair, we marched out into the hallway. My earring fell out and I told Prentiss to go wait at the car. When I finally found the back of my earring, I almost instantly bumped into Hotch. Damn he looked good in a three piece suit. Does he always carry this with him to every case?

“Whoops,” I gasped.  
“Sorry,” he chuckled. “You look...wow, you look nice.”  
“Thanks, Hotch. Care to escort a lady to her car?”  
“Certainly.”

He extended an arm and I looped mine around it before we strolled off to the car. Morgan made a sly remark about how we would make a cute couple and I swatted him with my clutch. When we arrived at the ball, Hotch extended an arm and escorted me up the stairs so I wouldn’t get caught in my dress. I never expected him to be such a gentleman.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” announced the police captain, “welcome to the annual Captain’s Ball of Atlanta Georgia. We would like to give thanks to our guests of honor, the BAU from Quantico who helped us put a dangerous criminal behind bars. Now then, on with the festivities and since we’re all members of the police force, I would highly suggest not drinking and driving,” he chuckled.  
“To the BAU,” Morgan smiled, raising a glass.  
“To the BAU,” we all replied.  
“Well, I am gonna go raid the buffet,” I smiled.  
“Woman knows how to eat!” Morgan chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and giggled before heading over to get some finger sandwiches. I smiled as I turned to see Reid and JJ dancing together, my gaze soon finding Hotch but then I quickly turned away. I tried to make it look like I was turning to grab some more food, but I don’t think it worked. As I messed with the table cloth, I could feel his presence behind me. It wasn’t a scary, brooding presence like when he first interviewed me. No, this time it felt quite comforting, so I turned to face him with a brave exterior whereas I was trembling on the inside.

“Hotch,” I smiled, offering him another glass of champagne.  
“Thank you,” he replied. “Are you enjoying the party?”  
“I actually am. If my mother could see me now though, she’d have a heart attack.”  
“How’s that?”  
“Well, I rarely wear makeup or do my hair, as you’ve seen from my appearance in the office.”  
“You show up to work in completely appropriate attire.”  
“That’s what I mean. The way I dress at work is the way I dress when I run errands or visit family. I only ever get this dolled up for special events so as to not…” I hesitated.  
“To not draw the attention of men,” he understood. Of course he would, he’s a profiler.  
“Yeah,” I sighed, taking a drink.  
“I wasn’t going to bring it up,” he replied, placing a hand on mine, “but what you said during Chad’s interrogation...you were calm and brave on the exterior. That’s admirable. However, any seasoned profiler could tell you were hurting.”  
“It made me sick to have to relive that.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“It’s not your fault.”  
“You do know that not every man is a pig like him, right?”  
“I know. If you ask Reid he could give you the statistics on that and unfortunately, the odds don’t look to be in my favor.”  
“Would you like to dance?”  
“What, here? In front of everyone?”  
“I won’t let you fall,” he smiled.  
“Okay.”

I set my drink down and let Hotch lead me to the dance floor as Give Up The Ghost started to play. He held one of my hands and placed his other one right above the small of my back like a proper gentleman. He kept a good amount of space between us, understanding my reservations but as the song continued, I stepped closer. As I did this, his hands slid down to the small of my back and I expected to shiver, but I didn’t. I was comfortable.

“Hotch?”

He looked at me and I wasn’t sure if it was from the alcohol or the joy in the air, but Aaron Hotchner, my friend and boss, pressed his lips against mine. I was shocked for a moment but then I relaxed and allowed myself to enjoy the moment, unsure as to how long it would last. His lips were so soft and gentle as they moved in time with mine and the warmth from his hand on my back was so comforting. I could feel the scruff that started to grow on his chin, but I was completely un-bothered by it. I felt completely secure and comfortable and that’s a rarity, especially after the things I had gone through. When he pulled away, he looked genuinely confused and concerned.

“I’m sorry. That was a mistake.” Then he left me.

Prentiss was the only one who saw our romantic exchange and quickly came to my side, seeing the disbelief in my eyes. I pressed my fingers to my lips and turned to watch him leave the building before grabbing a glass of champagne and explaining what just happened to my new best friend. When we returned to the BAU, neither Hotch nor myself addressed the situation but he did make it a point to stay by Rossi when we went out to celebrate cases. I ended up confiding in Garcia one day and she called Prentiss in with some ice cream so we could catch up on some girl talk. I was glad in the midst of my melancholy, I was able to make two best friends.


	4. Late Night At The Office

Now that you’re all caught up, I have been at the BAU for a month and a half. I am now a full time field agent and my best friends are Prentiss, Garcia, and Rossi. I give each case the fair amount of attention and dedication and try my best not to cross the line between professionalism and personal. I spend my nights reading and thinking about how amazing my kiss with Hotch was.

I was sitting at my desk, filling out paperwork, when Garcia invited me out with the group for the evening. I smiled and accepted her invitation before signing my papers and heading out. At the bar, a bunch of women rushed Morgan and I laughed at their eagerness. The sea of raging hormones has ebbed on my end, that or I just haven’t met the right man.

“Come dance!” JJ smiled, pulling me onto the floor.  
“Look at you Prentiss!” I giggled, watching my bestie dance.  
“Ah well, I missed out on my sin-to-win weekend, so might as well sin a little here.”  
“Looks like Garcia is drooling over Morgan again.”  
“Looks like you’re catching Hotch’s eye again.”  
“Shh!” I scolded.  
“Whose catching Hotch’s eye?” Reid asked.  
“Great. You get to explain it this time, JJ. Come on, Prentiss. I wanna try something.”

I started dancing with Prentiss to some hip-hop song that let me wind my hips a bit. While I was enjoying myself with my bestie, I did end up looking over at Hotch to see if he was watching. Surprisingly, he was, but he straightened out his tie and left the club, but not before saying something to Rossi. I looked to Prentiss for approval and she nodded. I asked Rossi if Hotch said where he was going and he said he was heading back to the office to finish up some paperwork. Just then I remembered I didn’t file those documents from earlier. Just who did they have to go to? Hotch.

I grabbed the forms from my desk and paced back and forth. Should I mention the kiss, should I not? Should I slide the file under his door and just leave? Would he see that as unprofessional and need to talk to me later? Maybe I should do that so he would talk to me alone and I could decide then about talking to him about the kiss. Just then, his door opened and I was called to his office. I took a deep breath and marched in before being asked to sit.

“You did some excellent work on this last case,” he sighed, not looking at me. “I just don’t have your recollection of the accounts on file.”  
“Yeah, I ugh...I brought them just now. I meant to bring them earlier but I got distracted.”  
“Thank you. Was there anything else?”  
“I suppose not,” I sighed, turning to leave but I hesitated at the door. “Actually, there is some pressing matter I’d like to discuss with you.”  
“Yes?”  
“It’s about what happened back in Atlanta.”  
“Nothing to talk about. We were drinking, the music was pleasant, and there were lit candles.”  
“Hotch...it wasn’t just the atmosphere.”  
“Don’t ask me to do that again, Z.”  
“I wasn’t going to. However, I will admit that I liked it.”  
“Zara I…” he hesitated. He looked like he wanted to say so much, but he didn’t. “I can’t.”  
“All I was saying is there’s something between us. You feel it too, I know you do.”  
“It’s late,” he sighed, opening the door.  
“Hotch.” He turned to look at me, that serious smoulder burning into my eyes. “If I walk out of that door...just know that this was your chance.”

He kissed me for a moment, his hands on either side of my face. I was surprised but I kissed him back. He pulled away not long after. I huffed hard, sitting on the arm of his couch. I brushed my lips with my fingertips and he straightened his tie.

He took a deep breath before taking two fast steps towards me and kissing me again. I ran my hands up his chest as his hand ran to the small of my back to press my body against his. I pulled him closer to me, practically sucking his face into mine through our kiss, as his free hand reached for the door. I heard it slam and lock before I was brought to lean against it. I tugged on his tie to loosen it before pulling the red, silk over his head. When we parted, Aaron was huffing quite hard. He stripped his suit jacket while I started unbuttoning my shirt as he kissed beneath my ear, his hands pushing my thighs apart. I started working on his buttons, when he ripped his shirt completely open.

He hoisted me onto his torso before pulling out the couch bed and lying me onto the surprisingly comfortable mattress. I rolled us so I was straddling him and biting his neck while running my hands down his chest and abs. I made quick work of his belt as he lightly dragged his nails down my back before his hands squeezed my ass. I ground my crotch down against his growing erection when a knock sounded at the door.

“Hotch?” JJ called out.  
“Mm, go away!” he moaned between kisses.

I was roughly rolled onto my back before he stripped me of my pants in one swift motion. Aaron crawled over top of me, kissing my body as he made his way back up which caused me to arch into him with a loud moan. I ran my fingers into his hair as he stripped himself of his pants, his teeth pulling at my bra straps. His hands dipped under my body to remove the red lace only seconds before I rolled him onto his back so I could strip myself of my panties and him of his boxers.

“Condom?” I asked.  
“Pants. Wallet,” he replied.

I grabbed the package from his pocket and rolled it onto his thick, throbbing member. I held myself open and looked into his eyes as I slid myself down, my mouth falling agape. He sat up and ran his hands up my bare back before rolling us into missionary. His thrusts were hard and powerful but not brutal or forceful and I loved every minute of it.

“Hotch!” I gasped.  
“Say my name. Call me by my first name.”  
“Aaron! Aaron!”  
“Oh, fuck.”

He continued grinding into me, working his abs like a dancer in Magic Mike. I tugged on his hair as he kissed my neck and used his free hand to tangle into mine. He then pulled my hands from his hair and pressed them against the bed by running his hands up my arms before tangling our fingers together as his thrust forced his cock into my g-spot.

“Fuck!” I moaned, finding my release.  
“Oh, god,” he moaned.

I rolled him onto his back and started bouncing as I could feel him coming closer and closer to his release. I took his hands and placed them on my breasts as I swirled my hips like a belly dancer. He squeezed them before he sat up and sucked the left one into his mouth to bite my nipple. My head fell back and I moaned loudly. He squeezed my ass again and after a couple more bounces, he released so hard inside me. His head fell back and he pushed his pelvis up, pressing it into my clit which forced a second orgasm out of me as we fucked each other well into the late hours of the night.

\-----MORNING-----

I rolled over and groaned at the sunlight sneaking in through the blinds. I quickly realized it was morning and shot up to look around and see that I was still in Hotch’s office. He quietly stepped into the office with two cups of coffee, sugar and cream tucked under his elbow. I motioned to the blinds and he chuckled before closing them and handing me my mug.

“Anyone here?”  
“Nope. We’re the first ones in the office,” he smiled.  
“Wow,” I smiled, climbing out of bed with the sheet wrapped around me. “If all it took was some amazing sex to get you to smile, I would have done this back in Georgia.”  
“Hmm,” he chuckled. “Amazing?”  
“Oh yeah, best I’ve had.”  
“Ooh,” he moaned, pulling me close, “I like that.”  
“Were you wanting to go again, agent?”  
“I’d love to, but I think we sadly need to shower and get dressed for the day.”  
“Shower sex?”  
“Down, girl,” he chuckled.  
“Okay, okay, fine. Guess you’ll just have to wait to see how flexible I really am.”  
"God, you're a tease. Fuck it, I'm joining you in that shower."

I giggled as Hotch chased me through the office, our clothes in hand, before we made it to the showers. We kissed passionately under the warm water before having sex again, this time against the tile wall. When we were fully showered, dried, and dressed, I let him walk out first in case anyone else showed up. I waited ten minutes before joining the rest of the crew.

"Well somebody's glowing," Prentiss giggled.  
"Had a great night."  
"Well that explains the same clothes you wore yesterday. My advice, set an alarm next time."  
"Maybe next time we'll have a day off together," I smiled.

Aaron was refilling his cup of coffee but he was so obviously happy that the crew knew something was up. Everyone looked at him strange and I had to act like I didn't know what was going on. Thankfully it worked since he and I hadn’t been flirtatious with each other in over a month. He whistled a little tune while pouring a cup and then strutted back to his office.

"The hell was that?" Morgan asked.  
"Maybe he got lucky last night too," JJ smiled.  
“Nah, Hotch doesn’t believe in one night stands.”  
“Maybe he’s seeing someone?”  
“You guys ready for a new case?” I asked, standing with my files and coffee.

We all marched into the meeting room and started looking over the files. Hotch seemed a bit more clear headed today, I suppose he did enjoy our time together last night. I noticed everyone was reading over their pages and I looked up to see Hotch wink at me, so I bit my lip before sipping my coffee that he made me this morning. Then my stomach growled, causing the whole room to laugh. We all headed home to pack our bags before heading to the plane. Hotch climbed the stairs behind me, probably wanting to get a good look at my ass, and I giggled as he took his time closing the door.


End file.
